


I’ve Got Your Back

by andreashipss



Series: Skimmons Oneshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Protective Girlfriends, protective, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreashipss/pseuds/andreashipss
Summary: Daisy and Jemma’s date gets crashed by some Watchdogs, and they just want to protect each other.





	I’ve Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Short little oneshot, inspired by some protective sentence starters from tumblr, I’ll put the link at the end. Enjoy :)

"This is nice," Jemma commented, grinning as her tongue snaked out to lick her ice cream. 

Daisy smiled, watching her before licking her own. "Yeah. It's been a while since we had some time to ourselves."

They walked down the busy sidewalk, hand in hand. "Do you wanna go somewhere else after this? Or we could just go back to base and cuddle?"

"Ooh, that second option does sound very appealing." Daisy laughed. They finished their ice creams and began walking back to where they had parked. "We should head back. Coulson's probably pacing his office worrying about us."

"He approved letting us leave for a bit!"

Daisy opened her mouth to respond, when an icy voice cut through their bubble of happiness. 

"Well, if it isn't Quake."

Her grip tightened around Jemma's hand as she recognized the voice and realized they had traveled into a more deserted area. 

"Hansen. Thought you learned your lesson last time."

"Oh I did. I have friends this time. And who's your friend? Is she a freak too?"

"Jemma, get behind me _now."_ Daisy hissed quietly, pushing the smaller girl back before standing taller and glaring at the man in front of her. "You'll back off if you know what's good for you."

The man, Earl Hansen, a Watchdog leader, brushed back his jacket, revealing a hidden gun. Daisy scoffed. 

"That doesn't intimidate me. Just back the hell up before I break another one of your bones."

He chuckled. "Oh I know weapons like these don't bother you. But I'm sure your little friend over there isn't as blessed."

"If you even _think_ about laying a hand on her, I'll kill you."

He shrugged. "I probably won't. Can't promise the same about my friends."

As soon as he said that, bullets rained down on them, and Daisy quickly quaked him back before grabbing Jemma and yanking her down. "Duck, you idiot!" She peered around and looked at where the bullets were coming from before quickly ducking back down into cover. 

"I count four gunners on the ground and one sniper on a roof. You brought a gun, right?"

"Of course, I figured something like this would happen, because of course we can't just have one normal date," she muttered as she pulled the gun out of her purse, followed by Daisy's gauntlets. 

Daisy cracked a small smile. "Maybe someday. I'll try and take out the sniper as fast as I can then help you with the others." She pulled the gauntlets on, clenching her fists. 

Jemma nodded. "I got your back, go."

They both popped from their spot, guns blazing. It didn't take long for Daisy to knock the sniper from where he was perched. They were both panting as they took out the last of them. Soon Earl was the only one still standing, and he was still recovering from the blow he had taken earlier. 

"I'm getting deja vu, Hansen, haven't we been in this same position before?"

"Last time I didn't have this," he growled, pressing a device in his glove. 

It started as a low pulsing, and with the constant vibrations Daisy heard, she didn't notice anything. But it got louder, and before she realized what had happened, she was on ground with blood dripping from her nose. She clutched at her head, crying out. The noise was pounding through her skull, and it felt like it was ripping her head apart. Her vision blurred and she reached out, trying to find solid ground. She heard movement, fighting, and gunshots. She had to get herself up and help Jemma. She tried to haul herself up but her arms gave out and everything lurched beneath her. The noise didn't lessen, and she tried to concentrate on it to try and quiet it, but every time she tried it would grow, roaring in her ears. She reached a hand up and felt a liquid, which she assumed was blood. 

And then, it stopped. 

Warm hands grabbed at her shoulders, and a muffled voice cut through her haze. She felt something brush her hair out of her face and felt herself get pulled into someone's lap. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to focus. 

Once they did, and the ringing in her ears died down, she saw Jemma looking down at her. "Daisy? Daisy?! Can you hear me?"

She grinned. "Hello beautiful."

Jemma visibly let out a breath of relief, grabbing Daisy and pulling her into a fierce hug. "God I thought whatever he did had damaged your hearing or part of your brain!"

"Hey, hey, I'm fine Jem. My brain is in tact." Daisy moved to kiss her temple before realizing blood was dripping from it. She pulled her head back, frowning. "You're bleeding."

Jemma tightened her grip, keeping her head tucked securely in Daisy's neck. "Yeah, well, so are you."

"Did you take on that guy by yourself?"

"Yeah, I may not have powers, but I'm not defenseless Daisy."

The inhuman smiled. "I never said you were. You should be more careful though. You're hurt."

Jemma snorted. "I'm not the one who collapsed."

"Fair enough."

"So what's your history with him?" 

"Remember that time I came to you while on the run? At the apartment?"

"After you were shot in the shoulder? And smeared blood all over the door?"

"Yeah. That's the guy that put the bullet in me."

"Oh. Well I'm glad he's been taken care of."

There was a brief moment of quiet before someone spoke again. 

"You can stop hugging me now." Daisy laughed, moving to pull away but Jemma only yanked her back forward. 

"You scared the hell out of me. I'm never going to stop hugging you."

**Author's Note:**

> https://assassinxprincess.tumblr.com/post/172143446550/protective-sentence-starters


End file.
